Les nuits bleues
by Dandysme
Summary: Tony révèle un secret... s'ensuit une cascade d'événement, tout s'effondre comme un château de carte... de bleu, tout devient noir... Tony & Steve...


**Yumika, ce texte, cette envie d'écrire, je te les dois... Autres amis, merci d'être là, certains clins d'œil sont là juste pour vous...**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p>Tony fut tiré du monde des songes en premier par le froid, ce petit courant d'air qui s'insinuait sous les couvertures et glissait sur sa peau nue. <em>Désagréable<em>. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il sentit le mouvement du matelas.

« Hum, tu vas où, Cap'tain ?, murmura-t-il, la voix encore embrumée de sommeil.

- Je vais faire un peu de sport, rendors-toi. »

Tony se tourna vers le radio-réveil : 4h32.

« Un peu tôt, non ?

- Bah, je n'ai plus sommeil. »

Tony se tourna vers la voix, la lumière bleue du réacteur baignait un corps parfait en train de s'habiller. Parfaitement parfait, qu'il en était presque indécent d'être aussi beau. Aucune imperfection sur la peau, pas de cicatrice, rien, juste des muscles dessinés sous le couteau d'un sculpteur.

Parfaitement parfait dans cette lumière bleue.

Parfaitement en train de se barrer comme un voleur. Tony fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Dis-moi Cap'tain, ça va durer combien de temps, ce p'tit manège ? »

Steve hésita un instant avant de répondre. Cette conversation, encore ?

« Tony...

- Quand auras-tu assez de couilles pour que les autres sachent pour nous ? Plus de deux mois que tu me rejoins ici, toutes les nuits et que tu files avant le lever des autres, ça commence par faire long. »

Steve s'assit au bord du lit, tournant délibérément le dos à son amant. Il soupira.

« Tony, c'est bien ce qu'on vit, moi, ça me suffit.

- Et si à moi, ça ne suffisait pas ?

- Désolé, c'est ça ou rien... »

Steve se leva aussi vite que le super-sérum le lui permettait et franchit la porte sans un bruit.

_Mode furtif_, pensa le milliardaire. _Il vient de me larguer, là ?_

Il se tourna sur le dos et observa le plafond, baigné de bleu. Comme l'océan. Mais autour, là où la lueur laissait place à la nuit, il n'y avait que les ténèbres, le noir, total, absolu, honni. Le noir qui avait failli l'engloutir, le noir de cet espace infini, morne, sans vie. La vie était bleue.

_La courbure d'une épaule, une nuque, un bras qui enlace. Bleu. Comme ses yeux. Rassurants._

La vision s'éteignit sous le coup des battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient, qui bruissaient dans ses oreilles au rythme du réacteur qui vrombissait, qu'il n'entendait plus à force. Là, il lui déchirait les tympans, semblait appeler le vide à lui.

_Bordel, non, pas encore._

Tony inspira, expira, forçant son souffle pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui lui échappait, tétanisé par l'angoisse qui montait, l'envahissait tout entier. Il lui fallait reprendre pied dans la réalité et arrêter de hurler sans bruit. Juste une présence.

« Jarvis ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Lis-moi un truc, n'importe quoi. »

_N'importe quoi pour meubler le vide._

« La dernière édition du New-York Times vous conviendrait ?

- Euh non, j'ai eu mon lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Un roman plutôt.

- ''Shining'' de Stephen King ?

- Moins stressant, Jarvis.

- Bien Monsieur. ''Les Hauts de Hurlevent'' d'Émilie Brontë ?

- Des amants maudits qui claquent, on va éviter aussi. Essaye... Cendrillon, ce sera parfait !

- Bien Monsieur, très bon choix pour s'endormir. Il était une fois... »

Tony n'écoutait déjà plus, juste quelque peu rassuré par cette voix à l'accent britannique qui emplissait la pièce. Quelques rasades de whisky et il serait comme neuf. De toute façon, il n'y avait que cette salope de Cendrillon pour vivre heureuse, lui, la seule fois où il avait perdu une chaussure à minuit, il était seulement trop bourré. Il empoigna la bouteille dans sa table de nuit et but directement au goulot.

OoO

Au matin, après quelques heures d'un sommeil qui ne lui avait accordé aucun repos, Tony se leva péniblement de son lit qui semblait tanguer comme un bateau ivre, _ironique_.

« Jarvis, AC/DC !

- Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Aux premiers sons stridents de la guitare d'Angus Young, le milliardaire crut que sa tête allait exploser, la gueule de bois y étant pour beaucoup mais il endura, se tint aux murs jusqu'à la salle de bain, prit une douche, passa boxer et jean, balança le t-shirt noir pour en choisir un blanc qui laissait passer la lumière bleutée. Face à son miroir, il paraissait aussi mal qu'il se sentait.

« Monsieur, les Avengers sont dans la cuisine.

- Tous ?

- Si vous voulez que je précise que le Capitaine Rogers y est aussi, c'est le cas. »

Mal de tête, bouche pâteuse et humeur de dogue, parfaitement parfait ! Il se dirigea vers les voix, ouvrit la porte après un temps d'arrêt, inspira un grand coup comme un plongeur qui s'apprête à sauter et entra.

« Salut Tony. »

Il répondit d'un vague signe de main à ses amis autour de la table et se servit un café. Clint ne semblait pas plus réveillé que lui, Natacha était déjà apprêtée comme un top modèle et Bruce, le nez dans le journal, avait une demi-fesse sur sa chaise, comme prêt à fuir. La routine donc, depuis que l'équipe s'était installée dans la Tour Stark. Il s'installa sur un des tabourets le long du bar pour dominer la situation et posa son regard sur le leader de l'équipe. Steve avait encore les cheveux humides, sans doute venait-il de prendre une douche après des heures d'entraînement, certainement sans être essoufflé.

_Une goutte de sueur, miroitante de bleu, qui glisse de la tempe, le long de la mâchoire, que je cueille du bout de la langue..._

Ce dernier ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard, comme fasciné par le contenu de sa tasse. Et ça, en plus de sa migraine, du souvenir de la non-conversation de la nuit, ça l'énerva au plus haut point. Il posa son mug brûlant, descendit de son perchoir, se planta auprès du Capitaine qui leva la tête vers lui avec un regard surpris.

_Sa bouche, tantôt douce, tantôt vorace, qui m'embrasse, m'engloutit, m'aspire tout entier..._

Tony cessa de réfléchir, attrapa la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui le tentaient tant. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser, plutôt la marque d'une possession, une pression impérieuse, sans douceur, sans tendresse. Puis l'ingénieur se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna de deux pas, distance sécuritaire. Il toussota puis alla se replacer sur le tabouret, laissant enfin son regard s'attarder sur l'assemblée. Clint semblait vouloir que sa mâchoire se décroche, Bruce s'était figé, la tasse en l'air, semblant tergiverser sur le fait de boire ou ne pas boire, telle était la question, seule Natacha souriait doucement. Quand à Steve, il était plus pâle qu'un mort.

_Ses yeux. Le bleu de l'océan est devenu glacier... Merde, je crois que j'ai déconné._

« Bon, ben voilà, commença Tony, vous savez, nous savons que vous savez, vous savez que nous savons. Ça fait deux mois que moi et le Capt'ain, on se met tout nu et on joue au docteur. »

Clint ouvrit la bouche mais d'un regard, la jolie rousse le fit taire. Steve s'était levé, tendu comme un arc.

« Tony, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

- Oh allez Cap'tain Igloo, j'ai juste, comme qui dirait, réglé la question.

- T'as rien réglé du tout ! Le respect, ça te dit quelque chose ?!

- Respect ?! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! J'ai passé l'âge de me planquer entre deux bagnoles pour baiser. T'as peur de quoi ? Parce qu'on est deux mecs ? Ils s'en foutent, eux ! »

Comme il désignait le groupe encore assis autour de la table, chacun se contenta de hocher la tête sans oser ouvrir la bouche, la tension était si palpable que Bruce sentait l'Autre vibrer sous sa peau. Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Steve fit un pas en avant.

« Je ne parlais pas des autres, je te parle de moi ! Bon sang, quel besoin as-tu de vouloir toujours être sur le devant de la scène ? Car c'est ça que tu veux, comme tu veux que nos identités soient révélées au reste du monde. »

Cette fois, le sujet dérapait vers un autre bien plus houleux. La populace avait soif de vengeance après les dégâts sur la ville, les extra-terrestres repartis, il ne restait que les Avengers, à qui on reprochait tout et n'importe quoi. Alors, soit on réclamait leur tête sur un plateau, soit on en faisait une équipe de super-héros, sur-médiatisés. Stark était Iron Man, mais si en plus il culbutait Cap'tain America, les tabloïds n'en finiraient pas. Les foules préféraient le scabreux à l'horreur. Tony se leva à son tour, un index menaçant pointé en l'air.

« Putain Steve, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va se promener de meeting en meeting, main dans la main et se rouler des pelles devant les fans en chaleur ? Je voulais qu'on arrête de se cacher, ici, dans ces murs, je n'ai pas convoqué la presse, que je sache !

- Sans doute la prochaine étape... tu sais quoi ? T'es déjà bourré en te levant, tu crois que ton fric achète tout, même les gens, tout ce que tu veux, c'est le pouvoir. On m'a désigné leader de l'équipe, j'ai rien demandé et ça te ronge. J'étais ami avec ton père, tu me fais penser à lui... et je sais comment il a fini, alcoolique et tyrannique. Bien joué, l'élève dépasse le maître. »

Cette fois, c'était Tony qui avait pâli. La comparaison avec son père, l'être qu'il admirait et détestait par certains côtés le plus au monde, lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein plexus solaire. Les deux hommes se fixaient, comme prêts à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Un silence, un temps d'attente. Puis Tony se pencha sur le comptoir et se retourna, revolver en main.

« Holà Tony, tu fous quoi ?, demanda Clint, aussi sonné que les autres.

- C'est entre lui et moi, vous en mêlez pas. »

Mais Bruce s'était levé, lentement avec les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement et placé devant le Capitaine.

« Bouge de là, Science Bro'.

- Non. Le Hulk arrêtera la balle avant qu'elle n'arrive, tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

Tony cilla un instant, il savait, Banner lui avait dit qu'une fois, en voulant se suicider d'une balle dans la tête, Hulk l'avait juste recrachée. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, l'Autre ne le permettrait pas. Bizarrement, cette pensée lui serra le cœur plus que de raison : mourir, ça avait un attrait charmeur, en cet instant où tout semblait partir en sucette. À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pris son arme que pour ça, que tout s'arrête enfin, ce mal-être insupportable qui ne s'éteignait que la nuit.

_La nuit bleue..._

Mais trop d'alcool, trop de rancune, trop de testostérone, trop d'Avengers qui prenaient le parti de Capitaine America, contre lui. Ne pas perdre la face. Comme son père le lui avait appris.

Steve dut penser la même chose car il repoussa Bruce vers sa chaise et ricana.

« Sérieusement ? Tu comptes me tirer dessus ?

- Possible, je suis mal viré ce matin, mauvaise nuit, tu vois...

- T'es pathétique. »

_C'est fort probable, Cap'tain._

Plus vif que la lumière, Steve s'était précipité en avant, étreint le poignet dans un étau, l'arme était tombée dans un bruit métallique. Tony grimaçait après avoir heurté durement le meuble avec son dos. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais Steve se contenta de siffler entre ses dents.

« Tu pues l'alcool, tu pues le fric, tu pues la suffisance, Stark. T'es plus intelligent que moi, je ne sais toujours pas me servir du putain de téléphone que tu nous as donné, tu peux penser que je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me menaces, je te bute ! Je ne suis pas l'agneau que tu penses que je suis, je suis un soldat avec de l'honneur. Je suis le leader, tu fermes ta gueule ou tu quittes l'équipe. Deal ?

- Deal. », expira Tony dans un souffle.

Steve le lâcha avec un geste furieux et l'ingénieur quitta les lieux aussitôt. Chancelant, s'accrochant aux murs, il se rendit dans son atelier, s'assit à sa table de travail. Il était oppressé, s'en voulait, en voulait à la terre entière.

Le fantôme de son père passa devant ses yeux. Combien d'heures avait-il passé enfant, dans son bureau, à attendre que son génie de paternel ait fini de travailler et daigne rentrer ? Il lui avait appris les affaires, un monde dur et sans sentiment, brimades et de coups bas. Il avait appris. Vite car il le fallait et l'intelligence ne lui manquait pas. Des nuits entières passées dans le noir, à cogiter sur un problème que l'aîné lui avait soumis et qu'il devait avoir résolu au matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, entre deux cuillerées de corn-flakes.

Steve avait raison, il était devenu comme lui. _Abominable._

« Jarvis, on va avoir du travail.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur. »

OoO

Il était sur les coups de quatorze heures quand Pepper débarqua dans le salon.

« Jarvis, fais venir tout le monde ici.

- Bien-sûr, Mademoiselle Potts. »

Quand Steve entendit l'appel dans les hauts-parleurs, il releva la tête, par réflexe. Il s'était terré dans le gymnase, assis à même le sol dans un coin et ressassait ce qui s'était passé. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et il regrettait d'avoir résisté à la volonté de Tony de tout révéler, n'était-ce que cette nuit ? Le milliardaire voulait le dire à leurs amis mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait d'une autre époque, où les homosexuels étaient des victimes parmi tant d'autres. Les brimades, les coups, il les avaient connus quand il n'était qu'un gringalet. Une injection de super-sérum plus tard, rien n'avait plus été pareil. Bien-sûr, on se moquait de son accoutrement, de son spectacle mais plus personne n'avait osé s'y frotter. Il n'avait juste pas voulu revivre ça ni risquer de perdre ses amis, il en avait déjà bien trop perdus, ceux qu'il avait connus, soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Oui, il avait eu peur, peur de se tromper, de se mentir, de reconnaître qu'il aimait Tony un peu plus qu'il ne devrait. Et puis, il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme jusque là, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait à tout ça ?

Il se secoua et se mit debout, frissonnant. Le gymnase était vraiment glacial ce matin.

OoO

Steve fut le dernier à pénétrer dans le salon mais au lieu de rejoindre ses amis sur les canapés, il resta debout devant la fenêtre, regardant sans la voir la Grande Pomme qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, dont certains dégâts étaient encore visibles, la ville encore mutilée. Et du coin de l'œil, il surveillait la porte, Tony n'était pas là et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il le surprenne.

« Steve, venez vous asseoir, s'il-vous-plaît. »

La voix claire de Pepper avait retenti, sans autorité mais avec une sincère inquiétude. Mais qui ne le serait pas quand tout un groupe de fous furieux risquait d'imploser dans la tour ? Il obtempéra, gêné de se retrouver face à la jolie rousse. Après tout, quand elle et Tony avaient rompu, si peu de temps avait passé avant que lui ne prenne sa place dans le lit de l'ingénieur. Gênant d'autant plus qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour cette femme intègre à qui Tony semblait faire une confiance aveugle.

Il s'assit donc un peu à part, sur un des fauteuils. Pepper serraient ses doigts dans des gestes convulsifs, trahissant sa nervosité et une Pepper nerveuse était le signe de GROS problèmes.

« Merci à tous d'être là. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Des regards déroutés s'échangèrent et se tournèrent naturellement vers Steve, le leader et principal acteur de la scène jouée tantôt. Ce dernier soupira.

« C'est... privé, une histoire entre nous.

- Eh bien, ça ne l'est plus car j'ai reçu ça. »

De son sac, elle sortit un dossier et reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Ceci est un contrat signé de Tony, il me donne les pleins pouvoirs.

- Vous ne les aviez pas déjà ?

- Non, je pouvais agir en son nom, Tony a toujours été le seul dirigeant mais ça, ça veut dire que Stark Industrie est à moi. Et ce n'est pas tout. »

Cette fois, comme le sortant d'un sac à malice, elle déposa un objet cylindrique sur la table. Familier. Très. Trop.

« C'est...

- Le réacteur ARC, en effet.

- Mais Tony ne peut survivre que quelques minutes sans... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la bouche de Steve. Cette journée était d'une horreur sans nom, ça ne pouvait pas...

« Du calme Steve, dit doucement la jeune femme, celui-ci est de la dernière génération, il me l'a laissé pour que nous continuions les recherches dessus, j'en déduis qu'il en porte un ancien. »

L'air sembla revenir dans les poumons de chacun. Natacha fut la première à sembler reprendre ses esprits.

« Ces questions concernent Tony, c'est à lui que vous devriez les poser.

- Je le voudrais mais il n'est nulle part. Alors dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ici. Je dois savoir.

- Steve ? »

Natacha lui demandait clairement quelle attitude adopter.

« Je vais vous expliquer... on s'est disputés, disons, un peu plus que ça, et je lui ai demandé de suivre les Avengers ou de se retirer, je suppose qu'il a choisi la deuxième solution.

- Je vois. Jarvis, quand Tony a-t-il quitté la tour Stark ?

- Il y a trois heure, cinquante-huit minutes, Mademoiselle Potts.

- Où est-il allé ?

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer d'information. »

Steve serra les poings. Jarvis ne dirait rien, il avait beau à peine comprendre qui était cette voix toujours disponible, il savait pertinemment que l'IA ne leur serait d'aucun secours.

« Jarvis, t'a-t-il demandé de nous cacher sa destination ?

- Pas tout à fait, Capitaine Rogers. Je ne sais pas où il est, tous ses traceurs sont dans sa chambre. Celui du réacteur aussi. »

Steve sortit son téléphone, Clint l'interrogea.

« T'appelles qui ?

- Le SHIELD. Je vais demander une reconnaissance faciale de toute la ville. »

Le Capitaine passa quelques secondes à discuter avec une spécialiste puis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Il raccrocha.

« Vous savez quoi ? Ils ne trouvent pas une seule photo de Tony... lui qui a fait la une de dizaines de journaux, ils ne trouvent pas sa putain de photo ! »

Pepper fronça les sourcils.

« Jarvis, c'est toi qui a fait tout disparaître ?

- Comme Monsieur me l'a demandé, Mademoiselle.

- Il y a sûrement une photo, servons-nous de celles sur papier..., commença Steve.

- Dès qu'on la rentrera dans le système, Jarvis l'effacera. N'est-ce pas Jarvis ?

- Absolument Mademoiselle.

- Le SHIELD a...

- Nul n'est plus rapide et plus performant que Jarvis. Aucun ordinateur sur la planète ne pourra le contrer.

- Vous me flattez, Mademoiselle. »

Steve était totalement dépassé par cette technologie, encore plus par la décision de Tony.

« Mais comment pourrait-il disparaître, c'est une célébrité, les gens le reconnaîtront...Et merde ! »

Steve envoya son téléphone exploser contre le mur et sortit en claquant la porte. En quelques pas, il se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, dans la chambre de Tony. Le lit était défait, des affaires traînaient au sol, dont une bouteille de whisky vide. Une chambre vide. Un cœur vide. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

C'était ici qu'ils s'aimaient, pas le seul endroit mais le plus souvent en tous cas. Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il eut envie de s'enfouir sous les couvertures pour retrouver une chaleur qui lui faisait tant défaut à présent. Oublier que cette nuit encore...

_Sous la lumière bleue du réacteur, ses yeux semblent encore plus noir, sans couleur, où on peut se perdre... La peau luit tant que je semble caresser la lumière elle-même quand je remonte de sa hanche, sur son flanc, jusqu'à sa gorge... et alors, mon bras fait de l'ombre, et de bleu, ça devient juste sombre, tangible, réel... et sa peau est si chaude..._

Il fut interrompu dans ses errances rêveuses par deux coups frappés à la porte et Pepper entra.

« Steve, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- N... non. »

Si, elle le dérangeait mais il était bien trop galant pour oser le lui dire. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je sais pour vous deux. »

Au moins, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot ! Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit au courant. Sa rivale... oh mon dieu...

« Oh... je … je suis désolé...

- Ne le soyez pas, Tony avait besoin de vous, pas de moi. Lui et moi avons toujours su que ça finirait un jour, ça s'est produit, c'est tout. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Il vous aime énormément.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais il vous aime plus que moi. »

Steve ne put empêcher un rire triste de franchir ses lèvres. Tony aimait le sexe, le danger, aller à contre-sens alors oui, il aimait à penser qu'il avait dévergondé Capitaine America.

« Pepper, non, je crois...

- Vous comptez pour lui, Steve, il me l'a dit.

- Il vous l'a... oh, mon dieu ! »

_Tony avait donc parlé de leur relation à Pepper ? Depuis combien de temps ? Que savait-elle ? Alors que lui ignorait tout de ce que pouvait penser Tony..._

« Steve, vous saviez qu'il fait des crises d'angoisse ? »

La question le désarçonna. Tony, angoissé ? C'était à peine imaginable, lui toujours survolté, sûr de lui, arrogant. Et pourtant qui avait insisté plusieurs fois pour officialiser leur liaison, Steve n'avait vu là que la volonté d'exhiber un nouveau trophée mais s'il s'était trompé ? Si derrière cette carapace, l'ingénieur cachait une fêlure ?

« Non, je n'en savais rien. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'il a foncé dans l'espace avec la bombe. Il a vraiment cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'il vous parlait plus qu'à moi. »

Il n'avait pu cacher une certaine amertume dans sa voix et le pincement de jalousie l'avait surpris.

« Steve, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais vous étiez son roc, avec vous, il allait mieux.

- Est-il suicidaire ?

- Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien mais je crois que quand il s'est résigné à mourir, il y a pris goût. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne redoute pas la mort mais qu'elle l'attire, d'une certaine façon.

- On doit le retrouver. »

Steve leva les yeux vers le plafond. Oui, ils le devaient, il ratisserait cette fichue ville s'il le fallait.

OoO

Tony s'engouffra sous la voûte après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul et se laissa glisser le long du mur, il était à bout de souffle, sa poitrine tiraillée. Le réacteur semblait souffrir d'un dysfonctionnement. Il ouvrit sa veste, releva ses vêtements et aussitôt, le halo bleu lui fit du bien. Il posa sa main dessus, se concentrant sur les vrombissements de l'appareil. Il attendit que ses doigts ne tremblent plus et le retira de sa poitrine, l'observa. L'oppression revenant à la charge, il s'empressa de le replacer. De toute façon, ici, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ici, nulle part... Le froid s'insinuait en lui en ce mois d'octobre pluvieux et à regret, il s'emmitoufla, se recroquevillant sur lui même pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur. Il était dans le noir, pas total car la ville ne dormait jamais. Mais les sons, les lueurs, les odeurs, tout ça lui faisait perdre les pédales, il avait du mal à se concentrer, son corps souffrait physiquement, manquant d'air, de battements de cœur.

Une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Une qui n'avait jamais lieu quand...

_Pendant la nuit bleue... Ses bras sont puissants, ils me soulèvent comme si je n'étais rien. Cette première fois, contre un mur, dans l'atelier éteint. Première fois où je vois sa peau, reflets bleus qui se mouvent comme la surface de l'océan. Je me suis toujours dit que ses yeux avaient la couleur de cette étendue, bleue. C'est juste fascinant, hypnotique._

_Cette première fois où il tremble contre moi car il a peur de me blesser. Le danger existe, il est doté d'une force démentielle, d'une endurance hors norme, s'il perd le contrôle, il peut me broyer d'une main. Il a peur et moi, je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité qu'en cet instant._

_Il tergiverse mais ma bouche ne le laisse pas cogiter. On s'embrasse, presque violemment, nos dents s'entrechoquent. Je suis l'instigateur de tous les premiers gestes, il fait tous les suivants. C'est dangereux, excitant, terriblement tentant de me retrouver sous ses mains timides et puissantes à la fois. Sa grande main qui empoigne mon sexe, l'enveloppe presque tout entier. Cette sensation est incroyable. _

_Il veut encore reculer, il n'en est pas question. Je m'agenouille et le prends en bouche. Son membre vibre sur ma langue. Et enfin, il se permet de se laisser aller. Il a un souffle rauque sous mes assauts, il est carrément bandant..._

_L'orgasme est tout proche, nous le sentons tous les deux alors il m'empoigne, me soulève et me plaque au mur... _

_« Ouch ! Doucement, Cap'tain._

_- Pardon. »_

_Il panique à nouveau, je souris, enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Quand il me pénètre d'une seule poussée, je mords son épaule sous la douleur, il grogne d'excitation. Sans attendre, il me laboure de va et viens convulsifs, je grimace de souffrance, essaie de l'occulter mais je commence à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée._

_Il s'arrête et je le sens passer une main sous mes fesses, l'autre dans mon dos et il me soulève et m'abaisse, doucement, lentement. Bordel, ce type me tient d'une seule main ! Il pose sa bouche sur la mienne, l'effleure, la caresse du bout de sa langue. Doucement, tendrement, j'en suis si surpris que j'arrête de penser, de vouloir contrôler. Je le laisse faire. Il effleure une zone à l'intérieur de moi qui me fait gémir, je sens sa bouche sourire contre la mienne et il continue son manège. Longtemps, ce mec est infatigable._

_Je suis celui qui cède le premier, une véritable convulsion de jouissance dans un éclair bleu qui dure plusieurs magnifiques secondes. Il me rejoint quelques temps plus tard. Encore dans les vapes de cet orgasme monstrueux, je me rend seulement compte qu'il est à genoux au sol, moi toujours enroulé autour de lui, empli de lui, mon nez dans son cou. _

_« Tony, ça va ? »_

_Sa voix est inquiète, je ricane quand je comprend que c'est sans doute la première fois qu'il me voit amorphe et silencieux._

_« Super Cap'tain. Laisse-moi le temps de me rassembler et on remet ça. »_

_Je veux juste un peu de temps pour regarder cette peau contre la mienne, qui luit dans la nuit bleue..._

Tony s'endormit sur le sol, contre un mur humide, sa respiration lente est régulière, il a oublié qu'il faisait noir...

OoO

« Faut que je dorme. », marmonna Natacha en s'écroulant sur le premier canapé venu.

La jeune femme résumait parfaitement la situation, les Avengers, les Agents du SHIELD, même Pepper et ses employés, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre et parcourait la ville dans tous les sens.

Ils avaient commencé par les morgues, la peur au ventre, puis les hôpitaux, puis les hôtels de luxe jusqu'aux plus miteux. Mais rien, des jours que ça durait. Vingt-quatre pour être précis. Steve savait que l'équipe avait besoin de repos mais lui ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner. L'absence était devenue torture, la colère transformée en culpabilité.

« Très bien, repos pour tout le monde, moi, j'y retourne. »

Mais Clint se planta devant lui.

« Steve, fais une pause, on verra ça plus tard. On y retourne disons, dans quatre heures mais là, faut vraiment que tu t'arrêtes. »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête, il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à qui que ce soit et surtout, une idée le taraudait. Comme toutes les fois où il revenait prendre un peu de repos à la Tour Stark, il le faisait sur le lit de Tony. Cette fois, il fit pareil, enlevant juste ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le matelas au draps défaits. Il ferma les yeux, cachés derrière son bras replié. Le froid le saisit et il se contenta de tirer la couverture sur lui.

Le froid. Il avait passé plus de soixante-dix ans dans la glace, ne pouvant mourir, il avait comme qui dirait hiberné. Mais quand on dort comme un ours au fond de sa caverne, on se réveille parfois. Le silence, le froid, cette impossibilité de bouger, c'était un enfer, jute quelques secondes mais elles avaient goût d'éternité.

Puis il s'était réveillé pour de bon, enrôlé directement par le SHIELD. Sa première question : avait-on gagné la guerre ?... Oui... puis d'autres, même une où on inventait des armes de destruction massive pour envahir un pays, où l'argent régnait en maître, où des gens perdaient leur maison à cause de banquiers requins. Ce monde, il n'y trouvait pas sa place, tout allait bien trop vite, la technologie dirigeait tout. Au milieu de la foule, personne ne se regardait, tous fixés sur des écrans de téléphones. Ils parlaient à des oreillettes alors qu'ils ne disaient jamais bonjour à leur voisin. Une société individualiste. Lui avait accepté de donner sa vie pour son pays, là, il avait juste l'impression que personne ne donnerait son dernier Iphone, même si ça pouvait sauver le monde.

Puis la rencontre avec Tony, Milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope comme il aimait se décrire. L'empereur de cette satanée technologie. Une grande gueule, un tête bien pleine, une tête brûlée, caustique, homme de pouvoir. Celui avec qui il s'accrochait le plus, toujours l'objet de mots moqueurs, comme Cap'tain Igloo...

_Non, mais quel con !_

Mais derrière, il y avait un homme qui, un soir, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vécu dans une grotte, le cœur en charpie sauvé par le premier réacteur ARC. Puis le retour à la vie et changer la fabrication d'armes en un Iron Man défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, toute une vie à racheter. Steve avait été ému par cette façon de voir, pas si différente de la sienne et Tony, derrière ses allures énervantes, avait souffert, comme lui.

Il avait aussi le même don du sacrifice. Il avait empoigné la bombe, poussé son armure, déjà résigné à mourir. Lui était au sol, les yeux levés vers le ciel, guettant un signe, le moindre son alors que la communication était coupée. Iron Man était tombé comme une pierre, un pantin d'acier désarticulé gisant dans la poussière. Mais derrière un rideau liquide, il avait vu Tony ouvrir les yeux, il en aurait hurlé de bonheur si sa gorge n'avait pas été aussi serrée.

Ils avaient dîné tous ensemble dans un fast-food rescapé au milieu des ruines. Des rires, des blagues et comme toujours, Tony avait fait le spectacle. Ils étaient rentrés, la soirée naissante, les corps meurtris et fatigués mais encore gorgés d'adrénaline. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, tous les deux, ils avaient discuté, rigolé une bonne partie de la nuit, alanguis sur le lit comme deux potes de chambrée. Trois jours plus tard, ils se sautaient littéralement dessus.

Et de bien des façons, Tony était le seul à lui avoir fait oublier le froid.

« Jarvis ?

- Oui Monsieur Rogers ?

- Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à le retrouver, il faut que tu m'aides.

- Je ne suis pas autor...

- STOP ! Ok, t'es qu'une machine, bien que je te parle en ce moment comme à un être humain et crois-moi, tu ne peux en aucun cas être comparé à ce maudit appareil à VDV.

- DVD, Monsieur.

- Oui, voilà ! Jarvis, s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Tony te parle parfois comme si tu étais son ami et je vais te demander de te comporter comme tel.

- Je ne suis pas programmé pour avoir des sentiments.

- Ah non ? Quelle est ta première mission auprès de lui ?

- L'assister.

- Et ?

- Le protéger.

- Exactement ! Et sur ce coup, t'as besoin de moi. Il t'a créé, tu penses comme lui... où se cacherait-il ? Donne-moi juste des indices. »

Silence. Steve se résignait déjà mais la voix reprit.

« Capitaine, Rogers, je ne sais rien et le peu que je sais, je ne peux le révéler. Mais après calcul de probabilités et de statistiques croisées...

- Jarvis, donne-moi la version courte.

- Bien, Monsieur. La Tour ne comporte aucun coffre fort car Monsieur Stark dit toujours que la meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose est de le laisser à la vue de tous.

- Tu veux dire que ces tableaux aux murs ne sont pas des copies ?

- Non Monsieur, ils sont tous authentiques. »

Des millions de dollars exposés à la poussière, pas étonnant de la part d'un homme qui n'avait pas besoin de compter.

_Tony, où es-tu ? On risquerait de te reconnaître, pourtant, rien, personne ne t'a vu. Tu es sans visage avec un réacteur au milieu de la poitrine qui brille comme un sapin de Noël. Tu le caches. Et tu ne t'es pas déguisé, tu arpentes les rues, à la vue de tous. On te voit mais on ne te regarde pas. Un anonyme. Au milieu d'autres anonymes qu'on voit mais qu'on ne regarde pas..._

Steve se redressa d'un bond et prit son téléphone.

« Les gars, on y retourne. On n'a pas cherché où il fallait. Chacun prend une photo papier et on se partage les lieux d'accueil des sans-abris. »

Il raccrocha, s'enfuyant déjà vers la porte.

OoO

Tony, comme chaque jour, arpentait les rues. Il avait quelques habitudes, de bons tuyaux pour trouver un repas ou un endroit où dormir, jamais deux fois au même endroit... sauf hier, il avait mal partout, le souffle court, vraiment pas la forme mais rien qu'une bouteille de scotch ne pouvait guérir.

Le petit magasin du coin de la rue, à quatre-vingt mètres puis il reviendrait sous son abris précaire, il avait hâte d'être embrumé par l'alcool et retrouver ses souvenirs.

_Ses nuits bleues. Des fesses qui bougent en rythme sous ses mains, des coups de reins semblables au ressac de l'océan. Bleu..._

Bleu comme ce pull à capuche et cette casquette. Le bleu le rassure, son regard s'y accroche, sans même y penser. Bleu. Comme celui de ces yeux qui s'écarquillent en le regardant.

« Tony... »

La voix n'a été qu'un souffle, l'ingénieur se demande s'il l'a bien entendue.

_Il n'est pas réel, trop de bleu sur lui..._

Pourtant la main qui saisit son bras l'est, réelle. Il en sent la chaleur, la force, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, elle l'a touché, partout. Tony se retire comme s'il avait été brûlé. Les deux hommes se regardent un instants, pas encore sûrs de croire ce qu'ils voient. Steve observe un homme aux traits tirés, caché sous une capuche, emmitouflé dans une veste sale au col remonté qui laisse apparaître une barbe qui a poussé. Mais c'est lui.

Tony soudain, fait demi-tout et court droit devant.

« Tony, attends ! »

Mais il n'en fait rien, il faut qu'il s'échappe sinon, il ne pourra résister à l'envie d'une autre _nuit bleue._ Il fend la foule, se faufile plus aisément que la grande carcasse du Capitaine qui s'excuse dès qu'il frôle quelqu'un. L'ingénieur ne peut se retenir d'en sourire mais le souffle lui manque, il ne pourra pas le semer. Bifurcation à gauche, dans le centre commercial bondé. Les escalators, il pourra récupérer un peu.

Ceux-ci descendent, peu importe. Mais à peine dessus, une main sur son épaule. Il se retourne vivement mais n'a pas le temps de dire un mot que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement. Et ses yeux ouverts ne voient que le bleu de ceux qui le regardent, qui n'osent se fermer de peur de voir l'autre disparaître. Un vrai baiser, bouche contre bouche, souffles mélangés. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Tony n'a plus peur d'être agressé, repéré, ramené à la Tour, non, là, en cet instant, il a tout ce dont il a besoin.

En bas des marches, ils manquent de tomber, se rattrapent l'un à l'autre et se décalent de côté. Steve prend le visage vis-à-vis en coupe et colle leurs deux fronts ensemble. Mais la bouche est trop proche, trop savoureuse pour la délaisser, il veut juste la reprendre.

« Euh Capt'ain, t'es au courant qu'on se donne en spectacle ?

- Alors là, rien à foutre ! »

La Terre entière peut bien être au courant, rien n'importe plus que ces lèvres qui caressent les siennes, cette langue aguicheuse, cette chaleur qui l'inonde tout entier quand il sent Tony poser sa main sur sa joue.

Quand ils ressortent à l'air libre, une voiture les attend, Clint au volant, Bruce qui tient la portière et Natacha qui tend une coupe de champagne, Pepper à ses côtés. Ils sont tous là. Souriants. Ils l'ont cherché, l'ont trouvé, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

OoO

Tony les a suivis à la Tour sans faire d'histoire. _Surprenant._

« Heureux de vous revoir Monsieur.

- Merci, Jarvis. »

Il n'avait adressé qu'un signe de tête aux autres qui s'étaient esquivés après une tape dans le dos. Puis une douche et face au miroir, habillé, cheveux coupés et barbe taillée, Tony se reconnut. Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas croisé son propre regard, trop noir, pas assez de bleu. Ce soir, ces iris céruléens étaient là, juste derrière lui, Steve venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain sans s'annoncer, semblant encore hésiter sur la marche à suivre, la peur du mot de trop.

« Tu as maigri, Tony.

- Ouais, la cantine n'était pas terrible. », rigola-t-il.

Steve sourit en secouant la tête. Il avait l'air mal en point, avait refusé de voir un médecin par contre, avait réclamé un coiffeur, une attitude signée Stark. Tous deux gardaient une distance, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis le centre commercial et le soldat, sans même s'en rendre compte, gardait les bras croisés, sur la défensive. _Douloureux._

« Vous devriez changer votre réacteur, Monsieur, claironna soudain la voix de l'IA.

- Je le crois aussi. »

À peine dits ces mots que Tony trébucha, Steve qui était resté planté derrière lui, se précipita et lui évita la chute. Tony s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui.

« Dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas faire ça ici. »

Steve l'aida à se traîner jusqu'au lit et à s'asseoir. Quand Tony ôta péniblement son t-shirt, le soldat n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le réacteur était cerné par des petites veinules bleues qui semblaient fleurir tout autour, telles les racines d'un arbre.

« Oh bordel !

- C'est mieux que ça n'en a l'air. Passe-moi l'autre réacteur. »

Celui qu'il avait laissé ici et que Pepper s'était empressée de lui rendre. Les doigts de l'ingénieur tremblaient, Steve l'aida à retirer le premier pour fixer le second. Tony poussa un soupir de bien-être, encore quelques jours et il aurait lâché. Il était si fatigué. Mais pas le temps de dormir, il avait des choses à régler. Il se remit debout alors péniblement.

« Je dois aller voir Pepper.

- Demain, Tony. Jarvis, éteins. »

Et la chambre n'était plus éclairée que par le réacteur, et sous cette lumière bleue, Tony vit Steve retirer le haut des ses vêtements, s'asseoir au bord du lit, et attirer le milliardaire vers lui qui ricana nerveusement.

« Flatteur Cap'tain mais là, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de résister à un amant dopé au super-sérum.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Tony.

- Je sais. »

Ce jeune visage levé vers lui était si beau, un peu inquiet.

_Le Capt'ain s'inquiète toujours pour rien._

Il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et des lèvres douces embrasser délicatement la peau autour du réacteur. Ce visage, baigné de bleu, était presque insupportable à regarder tellement il se sentait bien, mieux que jamais, dans d'autres bras. Alors il enroula ses poignets autour de sa nuque et le tint contre lui, comme pour l'imprimer dans sa chair. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi enlacés longtemps, la peau à peine effleurée de fantômes de caresses, l'instant fragile.

« Je peux rester dormir ici ? »

Tony sourit, se défit de l'étreinte et déboutonna son pantalon.

« Ici, c'est mon territoire, mes règles, Soldat. Et ici, on dort à poil. »

Steve éclata de rire, Tony venait de reconnaître qu'en dehors de cette chambre, il était le leader. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se faisaient face, sous les draps. Ils se regardaient, seuls leurs genoux pliés étaient en contact. Steve sentit le froid, à nouveau.

« Tony, pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as viré, non ?

- Ne me fais pas porter le chapeau. Je t'ai demandé de choisir en tant qu'Iron Man, tu t'es enfui en tant que Tony Stark. »

L'ingénieur détourna le regard.

« Parfois, même moi, je ne me supporte plus, la solution me semblait juste.

- Tu veux toujours révéler notre identité au reste du monde ?

- Pas ce soir, Cap'tain. »

Ainsi, le sujet n'était pas clos, juste reporté. Jusqu'à la prochaine crise, qui les mènerait où ? Steve préférait ne pas y penser, pas ce soir.

« Pepper m'a dit pour tes crises d'angoisse. »

Tony eut un soupir excédé et se remit sur le dos, face au plafond bleu, entouré de ténèbres. Son père lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses mais se servir de celles des autres. Être faible, c'était être vulnérable et un Stark n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Collectionner les amants, les maîtresses, vivre à 200 %... depuis quand ça ne lui suffisait plus ? Depuis Pepper, cette femme parfaite qu'il se devait de protéger, lui-même protégé par Jarvis. Puis Steve...

Pendant son errance, il avait réfléchi à tout ça et Steve était le parfait mélange de Pepper et Jarvis. Parfaitement parfait.

« Steve, pendant ces quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré un jeune type, vingt-cinq ans, comme toi.

- Tu dis toujours que j'en ai quatre-vingt-dix.

- Pas dans ta tête, Cap'tain. Ni physiquement, là, je peux te l'assurer. On a parlé, il m'a raconté sa vie, ses envies, ses espoirs, ce qu'il rêve de faire et que j'ai déjà réalisé mille fois et... tu mérites mieux qu'un type comme moi. »

Tony se jetait de lui-même au bas de son piedestal. Mieux sans lui... alors pourquoi lui avait-il plus manqué que personne d'autre au monde ?

« J'ai froid sans toi, Tony. »

L'ingénieur était intelligent, il comprit. La faiblesse du Capitaine America, seul, même entouré par la foule, déconnecté. Peut-être qu'en fait, leurs faiblesses étaient leurs forces...

Les Avengers étaient comme une petite famille, maternée par une IA, des gens bizarres, torturés. Salis par le monde qui a soif de sang. Le Congrès l'avait contacté en secret, demandé de convaincre la fine équipe de révéler leurs identités, se montrer, parader pour les flashs des paparazzis ou être lapidés en place publique, difficile de trancher.

Le milliardaire avait écouté l'homme en costard qui avait bien préparé son petit speech, il n'avait ni accepté, ni refusé. Mais que deviendrait Banner dont le Hulk avait rasé Harlem, dont le moindre stress éveillait l'Autre ? Natacha, qui travaillait sous couverture, Clint qui était un fantôme pour être plus efficace ? Et Steve, ce blond aux yeux si bleus qui lui mettait la tête à l'envers et le cœur de travers. On l'avait réveillé, n'était-ce que pour le sacrifier ? Ça, jamais il ne le permettrait.

Alors, il avait livré un message : '' Être faible, c'était être vulnérable '', dixit Stark Senior. Alors, il avait fait savoir au Congrès qu'il était alcoolique, suicidaire, instable, s'opposant au leader de l'équipe, au Capitaine America qui ne l'impressionnait pas. Il les avait lâchés, abandonnés. Les Avengers divisés étaient faibles mais ils l'avaient cherché, retrouvé, demandant l'aide du SHIELD qui s'était révélé bien inefficace.

Il avait livré le message aux puissants : seuls, ils avaient tous une faiblesse, ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Tony esquissa un sourire au beau visage qui le regardait, attendait.

« J'ai peur sans toi, Cap'tain. »

Et d'un mouvement mutuel, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peau contre peau, les jambes emmêlées, si serrés que la lueur du réacteur filtrait à peine. Tony le fit basculer au dos et effleura les lèvres douces et chaudes.

« Je croyais que t'avais pas la forme ?

- Rhooo, on peut quand même se rouler quelques patins et se peloter un peu.

- Tony ! », soupira Steve.

Le milliardaire riait encore quand il posa sa bouche sur sa jumelle. Et ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, doucement, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait le dernier mot. Steve le lova dans le creux de son épaule, caressant doucement son dos et ses cheveux, le faisant presque ronronner.

Tony ferma les yeux, la nuit bleue, elle était là, juste derrière ses paupières closes. Entre ses bras. Demain, elle serait toujours là, il repousserait le noir, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

**FIN !**

* * *

><p><strong>Texte inspiré d'une photo (en avatar), d'une vidéo et d'un reportage sur le net : des gens grimés en SDF que les membres de leur famille ne reconnaissent pas en pleine rue... <strong>

**J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire.**

**Au plaisir.**


End file.
